User talk:Me1
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Sōsuke Aizen page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 15:25, July 3, 2009 Tenso Jurin If you had looked on Hitsugaya's talk page you would have seen a extensive conversation about this ability when it first came out all the way back in may of 2009. We talked about it and settled it then. Where we found that Tenso Jurin is an ability he has used in shikai and then later in bankai the Hyoten Hyakkaso ability is bankai exclusive, besides the point that it has only been used while in bankai. Not to mention that it is clearly stated under the technique that it is only usable under the Tenso Jurin technique. They dont need to be right under each other given the situation of the separation. Also under Tensin Jurin is also clearly stated that it is a technique usable in shikai or bankai. Unless you have proof that Hyoten Hyakkaso has been used in shikai it doesn't belong in that section for any reason. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:28, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Pics While we appreciate the effort on getting pics please try not crowd the section with alot pics as it is a contained portion on the article. So unfortunately not alot of pics can be supported. Thank You. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:55, February 8, 2010 (UTC) In relations to pictures, please be aware that we do not allow pictures from movies or games outside of the "appearance in other media" section. Therefore, the edit you made to the page of Urahara Kisuke has been reverted. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:18, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Powers & Abilities Please refrain from unilaterally changing the levels of a character's ability. If there is a legitimate reason to change it, then it should be brought up on the article's Talk Page, and it will only be changed if it is agreed that it is necessary/correct to change it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 16:26, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :As I said above, such changes should be discussed on the article's talk page first and only changed when and if it is agreed upon. Do not engage in an edit war by undoing edits by admins. You have a history of doing this and if you keep it up you will end up with your account being blocked by myself or another admin. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:07, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Do not add information to pages that the character was not said or shown doing. Do not create unnecessary links especially to pages that do not exist.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:50, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Image Crowding Please do not crowd Aizen's article with so many pictures. There is only room for so many and they have to be balanced out to keep it looking decent. There are simply too many there, and precious little room for any more. Also, please note that as per the image policy, all images from official sources must have templates added to them for legal reasons. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:39, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Profile Pictures Please do not change profile pictures. They need to be voted on and approved in order to be changed--